One Kiss
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: One kiss. That was all he had asked for. But why telling him now? It felt like he had pulled out his own heart and then danced on it for a while. LxLight. Yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW! Oneshot. Rated T, just in case.


**A/N I don't own anything. **

* * *

One kiss. That was all he had asked for. And what had did he get? A punch. Sometimes he wished he could be a normal human being. Well, he was a human being already, but he wasn't normal. Not at all. Just watching him eating convinced people of that. But sometimes he wished he could be one of those many organisms, those walking, eating, talking, kissing, love-making creatures called 'humans'. But no, not him. God, Mother Nature actually _was_ a bitch. He was one of the very few absolutely brilliant people in the world, probably the only one who ate candy for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. And on top of everything, he was part of the ten per cent of the human population that was gay/lesbian. Not that there is anything wrong with gay/lesbian people, but he didn't like to be gay at all. Well, not at this moment. Not now that he found out that the guy he had fallen for was heterosexual.

L knew he would die soon. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew it. So he had asked for one kiss. Just one, so that he would know what it was like, to kiss the person you truly love. But in this case, that person didn't love _him_ at all. The guy had punched him hard, only to run away.

"Light…" L whispered softly.

God, he had had no idea that it would hurt so much to be turned down. He felt something wet running down his cheek.

"It's leaking in here…" Then he realized he was crying. A weird thing, because he never cried. He just didn't do that. He couldn't stand it any longer and lost it.

"LIGHT!!" He screamed, finally letting all his pain and sorrow come out. The tears ran down his cheek, falling in his lap and on the floor, and he didn't give a damn thing.

* * *

That was the hardest thing he had ever done, in his entire life. Turning L down, what was he thinking? He wanted that guy, he wanted him so badly. And why in the world did he punch him? Then again, it wasn't like L at all to ask for a kiss. Why would he do that? Well, it's kind of obvious; the damn detective must be gay. But why telling him now, though in a weird way? Light was planning to kill him, not to fall in love with him. Okay, the 'falling-in-love-part' wasn't that bad actually, he was sure he would get over it after a while, but the fact that L was also in love with _him_, that wasn't good at all. It was actually a bit inconvenient. Then again, love doesn't act in any logical way, but still. Now he hadn't the feeling anymore that he could kill L and go on with his life. If he did that, he would almost certainly be bound to Misa. Not exactly an alternative he liked.

"L…" Light whispered softly.

It felt like he had pulled out his own heart and then danced on it for a while. Not good. Then he finally gave in, and returned.

"I'm doomed." he said softly, but to be honest, he didn't give a damn.

L still sat in his chair when Light entered the room and closed the door. The younger man hesitated for a moment, but then locked the door. L's eyes were a bit red, and his face was so wet that it looked like he just walked through a downpour and didn't dry his face. All in all, he looked cute.

"L?" Light asked. The detective didn't respond. Light walked towards him, and laid his hand down on the older man's shoulder.

"L, please, just listen to me." L still didn't move, so Light sat down right in front of him. He cupped L's face, so that he had to look at him, whether he liked it or not.

"L… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, in more than one way. But you know what? I hurt myself as well. I didn't dare to admit it at first, but I can't stand this any longer. L…" Light took a very deep breath. He thought he had done the hardest thing in his life already, but this seemed to be a lot more difficult. But he had to do it. For his own good, and L's. If he didn't do it, he would surely die.

"L… you can't imagine how hard it is to let this pass my lips, but… I love you. I love you so much. I want you, and only you."

L had listened in disbelief. This was everything he had dreamed of, and more.

'_If this is a dream, then please don't wake me. Let me sleep forever, so that the dream will never end…'_

This just _couldn't_ be true, but somehow, he knew it was. And finally he moved. He slowly grabbed Light's wrists, and pulled them away softly. Then he cupped Light's face in his own hands, and let their lips meet. He had had no idea in advance that kissing could be this delicious. It was to die for. Light gave in, and they let their tongues play this ancient game every human being knew Yes, L finally felt like he was a human being.

* * *

What happened next, wasn't exactly for public eyes, but let's just say that the door remained locked for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N I really hope you liked this story. I enjoyed writing it. It's not my first yaoific, but I LIKE IT SO MUCH!!**

**Would you guys please review? I'm really curious about what other people think of my stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Love you all,**

_**Lenneko-chan**_


End file.
